Thunder
by ShyGirl0202
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, the last of his clan goes through high school as a silent loner. But what happens when he gets an assignment with a certain popular bully and they realise they aren't do different? NaruSasu and brotherly ItaSasu
1. Prologue

_Preview_

_Bang! The loud sound peirced my ears as I looked around at the darkness. I could here the distant voices of what sounded like my parents yelling at someone else downstairs._

_They sounded panicked. An unusual emotion for them to show._

_Climbing out from the safety of my bedroom blankets, I walked out into the foreboding darkness, hoping to find out was alarming them so much._

_Bang! There it was again. What could be making that sound in our home?_

_The third time the sound struck my ears, I was standing on the staircase of our massive, grand house. Hiding behind a pillar to see what I could form here._

_I peered with my dark black orbs into the creaked open door of our living room. The light was slipping out in a blinding glow compared to the darkness around it. Then I realised what was making those sounds._

_Someone had been banging on the door to try and invade our home. Someone had invaded our home._

_Who were these people and what did they want with my family? Were they robbers? Or even worse, were they from father company? This wouldn't be the fist time men from dad's risky business came over. Mother had told me it was fine last time though._

_My ears that had been rejecting the murmers until now. I could hear loud and clear that my mother was screaming in fear and my father was groaning. _

_"M-mother?" I could barely whisper, feeling a sense of un-easy loneliness. _

_The door was pulled open and I saw a tall strongly built man with bright orange hair standing in the bright room. The light stung my eyes._

_He had several peircings dotted around his face and he wore and all black outfit that covered his whole body but his face and hands._

_THUD. THUD. THUD. _

_His footprints echoed across the eerie hallway like thunder as he approached my mother. She moved away with a fear in her eyes I had never seen before. My As he moved I made out my father's figure lying lifelessly on the ground. There was a frightening pool of blood gathered around his black hair. I shivvered at the sight of ghostly pale eyes staring up at me with unfocused black eyes. I let out a whimper at the sight, my heart pounding and screaming in my chest. But I was frozen._

_That's when a cold hand clasped over my mouth from behind. I screamed a muffled sound into his icy fingers. I was twirled around silently to face my kidnapper._

_My heart jumped as I realised it was my older brother._

_"Brother! Thank Kami your here" I gasped, throwing myslef into his arms. He would protect us! He would save me and mother from this terrible men. My brother was stronger than father, stronger than anyone I knew. He would make the perfect protection and make the enemy feel scared. I almost cried tears of joy into him._

_But there was something not quite right about him. He seemed stiff in my arms, not hugging back at all. I looked up at his cold black eyes, staring at me as if he could break into my mind and read all my thoughts_

_I pulled away looking at him with my head tilted in confusion. He was wearing all black that covered all of his body but his hands and face. -Just like the other man. Fear struck me like a knife through the heart. _

_"No!" I yelled in fear as he lunged at me, "Why are you doing this?! WHY!?" I cried, jumping down the stairs away from him. I could still feel his eyes piercing through my back as I ran._

_He was with them, he was here to hurt and kill us, not to protect us. _

_" Little brother.." he growled through his teeth. I swallowed hard, running into the maze of corridors as fast as I could. The Oranged haired man almost caught me but I was too fast, all I did was run straight into an even larger man with the same attire on but with odd blue skin._

_I gasped, swinging away from his arms and running._

_This was all happening to fast, I had just woken up and it was the middle of the night. I was tired confused, sick and absolutely petrified. _

_I burst through the doors to the spare bedroom and slammed the door shut, tears already springing from my eyes._

_Someone in those awful loud boots was coming this way and I had to hide quickly. The thunderous sounds were tormentingly slow._

_I prayed true and hard that it wasn't my brother coming after me. Anyone but him..._

_Bang! The door swung open as the person walked in. I looked up through the bed covers, trembling with fear. All I could see was their silhouette._

_I wouldn't dare breathe._

_"Come out little brother... I won't bite" he hissed in a deadly calm voice._

_So it was my brother._

_In the background, I could hear my mother screaming and pleading. I trembled even more, wanting nothing more than to be in her arms with father and my brother there like the happy family we once were._

_I was foolish to dream._

_His shaddow loomed over me, "Lets stop playing this game.. otouto" he added. He was now standing right in front of the bed. He would find me for sure._

_"I'll give you one last chance... come out" he spat, his tone deadly serious._

_I was frozen._

_Then I heard him sigh and strole out to the other side of the room._

_I let out as huge breath, panting and sweating as my heart started beating normally again._

_ Suddenly, something grabbed ahold of my ankle. I gasped and screamed as I was effortlessly dragged out from the bed and into the open floor beneath my capter. My own brother._

_My eyes slammed shut in fear while the others entered, it seemed they were done with my parents and would now do the same horrible things to me. But I couldn't die now not when I was this young._

_"GET OFF!" I yelled. Booting my brother in the kidney, he flinched letting go of me for a split second. I took the chance and ran. I ran out of the house, past my dead parents, away from all my family and friends, I left all memories of them hidden away in that house..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Sasuke's POV-

I walked down the corridors, ignoring the hatefull glances I got from people as I passed. It was the first day of school and poeple everywhere were excited to see their friends. I, however couldn't wait to leave. I had no friends and had never had any. Not since before anyway.

"Emo!" Some girl spat, glaring as she walked past.

"Oy faggot, you blind?" A guy I accidently knocked into spoke. He shoved my shoulders and I had to cling onto my books hard so they wouldn't fall.

I shook my head, looking at the ground.

"Look where the fuck your going" He spat, right in my face. I couldn't even do anything because I was just an undergrown friendless freak, while he was a broad, muscular footballer with three other people with him.

I sighed, wiping away the vile stuff in disgust.

I should probably get to my locker quickly before anyone else turned up. Anyone even worse.

Unfortunately, there were some more popular assholes crouding around my locker.

One boy had long brunette hair, pale eyes and ghostly white eyes; I immediately recognised him as Neji Hyuuga. He wasn't that bad (compared to the others) me and him actually used to be friends before he was popular. Then there was the loud, ugly Dog-breath Kiba Inuzuka. Now he was a total bastard.

He had overly tanned brown skin and awful scruffy dark hair. He had a horrible darkness to his thin black eyes that always seemed to enjoy causing me pain. Kiba was one of the worst.

I noticed a few more familiar faces in their group.

Sai, black hair pale skin- kind of looked like me. He enjoyed asking me VERY innapropriate questions and then taking photo's of me to post everywhere.

Shikamaru Nara, peacufull guy. But he always just sat there watching me be beaten up half a sleep!

Then the two last and worst in the crowd, Gaara Sabaku and Naruto Uzumaki. These two made my life hell in every single way they could. They used to be my best friends.

At first I was considering taking a risk and going over to my locker, but now I guessed I'd have to wait until 2nd period to put them away. The best thing I could do now was get away ASAP before anything bad happened.

"Uchiha" a deep slightly frightening voice spoke from the croud. I froze.

"Hey, I didnt recognise him over there, good spot Gaara" Kiba spoke.

I shivvered. "Well common then, get your ass over here, boy" Naruto Uzumaki spoke in mock kindness.

I winced, remembering how a fight years ago with Gaara caused me to end up in hospital for two whole days. I saw horrible images of Naruto holding me down by his dirty sneakers as they 'played' wrestling with me. Or so they said to their parents.

I turned around, seeing at least five pairs of eyes on me.

"Wow Sasuke. You seen to look even cuter this year" Sai did one of his signature smiles that made my stomach do flips at the un-easiness.

I simply looked down as Naruto approached with a wide grin on his face. He flashed his perfect pearly teeth.

Naruto hooked his arm around my shoulder, walking with me towards the group.

"So, how's my favourite thick little nerd?" He asked, banging my head as his friends laughed.

I glared at the ground nodding.

"Does that mean your good? Speak up" He instructed.

"Wait Naruto, we forgot this dumb shit can't even talk" Kiba roared. They all howled in laughter, me standing in the middle feeling like a complete fool.

People begun to gather around and watch me being insulted, not a single one of them helping me. Infact, most of them were looking at me with excitement in their eyes.

_Nothing better than some first day bulling!_

"...So that makes you a lanky, stupid, LONELY,retard who no-one ever loved and ever will love.."

I could feel anger rising up inside my stomach. I knew it was wrong, but I coldn't help wanting to expreience the pleasure they all felt when they bullied me. Part of me just wanted to raise my fist, gather my strength and punch one of these idiots right on the nose. I imagined the shocked looks of everyone around me, from then on I wouldn't be picked on at all.

"..Its no wonder your family left you,who would want a brainless prat like you"

-That did it.

Before I could stop myself my fist raised to knock into Kiba's ugly face. He groaned out as people gasped.

His head had fallen back with his hand over his jaw. I couldnt help feeling a bit better.

That was before he stood and lunged towards me. There was menacing anger on his face, his thin eyes right above mine.

"You think your funny you little shit!?" He growled, grabbing me by the neck. He slammed my back hard against the locker.

I grunted in pain as I hard the metal grinding behind me.

"You think your strong enough to hit me and actually do any damage? YOUR A JOKE UCHIHA!"

He brought his knee up to my stomach and knee'd me hard several times.

I could her my own desperate sounds as I felt myself bruising from the inside. It was like being scratched with a blunt knife.

It hurt so bad...

"Your just a dick-head for trying.." his insults seemed to fade in my head as he suddenly pulled his knee down.

I noticed the wide eye's glances from everyone around me. They were standing in a circle around us not one of them helping.

"AH!" I screamed as Kiba elboed my stomach, blood came spurring out my mouth like a fountain. I collapsed onto my knee's crying in agony.

I glanced around.

Kiba looked petrifying.

Gaara looked emotionless apaart from the silent enjoyment in his eyes.

Neji looked like he was feeling my pain,but knew he couldn't do anything about it.

I gazed into his eyes hoping for him to understand- he didnt.

Then I saw Naruto. His swirly blue eyes looked like he was in hell. Why did he do this to me if he knew what it did to me?! I remembered when me and him were best friends. Me him and Gaara were always together, always looking out for each other no matter what.

What happened between us?

Kiba was punching me and slapping my face in discust, some people laughed at his insults.

Thats when three teachers rushd over to pull Kiba away from me. I saw yelling at every student there.

It wasn't long before the croud was gone and I was lying on the floor. I felt like my whole body was in a fire, being burned as a show.

"Sasuke?" I looked over at Mr Hatake.

"Are you okay?" he spoke gently.

I noddded my head, glancing away. He was fully aware that I didn't speak.

"Lets get you to the medical room" he said, helping me up as I limped along. On the way to there, I noticed the worried looks my teacher gave me.

But he was just like the others, he wanted to help- but knew he couldn't.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kabuto Yakushi (the schools medic) wasn't surprised when Sasuke Uchiha walked in. He shot the kid a nasty glare.

"You can take care of him from here. I have a class to go to" The medic was so busy glaring at the kid he didn't notice Kakashi Hatake. Kabuto wasn't particularly fond of either of them. "He'll be fine" he answered as Kakashi walked out.

"What have you got yourself into now Sasuke?" he spoke coldly. Sasuke looked down, feeling the older mans chalky eyes on him.

"Let me guess, letting the big boys grab you up?" he snorted dis-respectfully.

"Orochimaru wont be very pleased"

Sasuke's adoption father was the man Kabuto worked for. Sasuke detested both men but the orphanage he was living at decided they wanted to get rid of Sasuke.

These two men were the only ones to take him in- chasing for the uchiha fortune of course. Although he hated it there and deeply feared the memories that house beared; he was forced to move in.

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the fact that doing so irritated his sore neck.

"Oh, so you were not letting them touch you?"

_no._

Living with Sasuke for long enough made Kabuto used to his body language enough to slightly understand him.

"They were touching you without you letting them?"

_Not exactly..._

Kabuto pulled up Sasuke's shirt and begun bandaging up his bruises.

"Then what do you mean? Orochimaru will want to know everything that happens to his 'dear little Sasuke'" He mocked. The silver haired man was beginning to get annoyed. He had always despised how his master would pay so much attention to Sasuke. So what it sounded childish? Kabuto didn't like the kid and that was a fact.

"Well what ever, you'll just have to tell him yourself" whispering while tugging especially hard on a bandage. Being as thin as Sasuke, the pain was 2X worse. He hissed slightly through out his treatment.

-Meanwhile-

Neji and Naruto sat together for this lesson of HIstory. Their usually frightening teacher was off ill so they had a cover.

They both knew what this meant- the class clowns would push their luck being stupid while the smarter more respectful students either laughed along or tried to help the poor teacher control the class.

"Boys are you supposed to be sitting together?" their sub was a small frail looking woman with grey/blonde hair and similar eyes.

"Yeah we are"

"Are you sure? Your being very disruptive-"

"Its true! Why would we lie to you? Where good guys" Naruto seemed to be doing all the speaking.

"I'll trust you on this. But its not 'yeah we are' it's yes miss"

"Yes miss, we promise" Naruto put his hand on his heart in a mocking way as the teacher walked off. The two teenager's giggled slightly at getting away with it but Neji was soon to stop. Naruto usually sat with Sasuke in this lesson, and Neji being a genius had nothing to do with him instantly knowing why Sasuke was absent.

"You know, you guys shouldnt be so hard on him" He voiced.

"Hard on who?" Some people wondered how Naruto had gotten this far in school.

"Sasuke! He was hurt so badly he had to miss class. You saw the way Kiba punched him"

Naruto frowned, scribbling some random none sense on his work book. "Dont say that like you weren't part of it. You could have stopped Kiba if you really wanted to"

Neji rolled his oddly pale eyes, "You used to be his friend, how come you hate him now?"

"Its not that I hate him its just..."

**-flashback-**

Naruto and Gaara wondered down the hall with their new friend Kiba. The school year had just started and as they were in the same class as the boy they decided to become his friend. That's when they saw their old friend Sasuke Uchiha walking by. A huge toothy grin immediately lit up Naruto's face.

"Hey Sasuke! How come you weren't in class?"

Kiba's jaw seemed to drop as they instantly left him and rushed to the boy. He glared, deciding he didn't like him so much- he was the one stealing all the fan girls after all. The Uchiha was silent as he continued walking away.

"Eh? Earth to Sasuke, where are you?"

"Naruto I think something's up" Gaara had a feeling Naruto's loud yelling wasn't making it any better.

"Yeah something's up!" Kiba roared, re-appearing behind the two. He watched as Sasuke's figure faded into the crowd. The boy walked so slow and miserably, it was like he was one of the dead. "Didn't you hear? I heard my mum and dad saying he ran away from home and his family left him. That's sad don't you think."

"I don't get it... what could he have done to make his own parents stay leave him?" Naruto seemed confused.

"Not a clue. BUt he's got to be bad news to have done that I think you should stay away from him" Kiba spoke clearly.

"NO WAY! Friends stick togethor believe it!" KIba groaned rubbing his head.

"Naruto, I know what its like in school when you grow up (my sister's big) and if your not cool and awesome like me, people arent going to wanna be yor friend. I mean just look at you, your dumb loud and heard to befriend anyway, people like Uchiha are just gonna cause you trouble"

Naruto wasnt smart enough to listen. The last thing he wanted was to have no one like him...

-End of Flashback-

Naruto shook the memories away as the classroom door creaked open. It seemed as if the entire class was silent when the damaged, dark-haired teen limped in. He had a bandage over his eye and plasteres all over his pale skin.

Grey eyes glared at the ground as the substitute teacher looked him up and down with a gasp.

He simply placed the note (excusing why he was late) on the messy table, he was begining to walk away when the woman spoke.

"This is from the medical room, your getting into fights already?"

Sasuke didnt reply, but he didnt walk away either.

"I know foolish teenagers like you, think your cool. Think your bad because you get into fights and just end up hurting yourslef"

"He doesn't talk to people if he thinks they're breath stinks" A boy called rock lee shouted.

"What? That'sa very rude thing to say young man, is that true?" Sasuke was silent. "Miss he nodded!"All the bullies ( half the class) yelled.

"In that case you can come back after school in detention"

Sasuke swallowed, walking away, he noticed Naruto burst out laughing, yelling words like 'shame' with other people. Neji Hyuuga was in his chair so he didnt want to fight, he simply went to sit at the back alone.


End file.
